Never Trust a Girl with Green hair
by TheMangaManiac13
Summary: the story of rin, miku, teto, kaito, and len starting band.


Hey this is TheMangaManiac and this is my first story so please go easy on me! The writing probably sucks i know, but as long as u understand whats going on thats all i care about. I'd like to give a special thanx to Flashlight QUEEN for helping me out!

"Baka Baka Baka" I slammed down the snooze button on my alarm clock and curled back under my covers. "Rin, it's 7:56, you better get going the bus is going to be here any minute!" her mom yelled "COMING!" I threw off my covers and grabbed my new school uniform. It was Navy Blue and had a baby blue ribbon on top. Pretty much your basic sailor styled uniform. I quickly slipped off my white nightgown covered in oranges and carefully put on my new uniform. I picked up my nightgown and threw it into my suitcase along with a few other last minute items and ran downstairs into the kitchen. Quickly I grabbed an orange out of the fruit bowl (yummy!), said a final goodbye to my mom and little brother and ran out the door.

When I got outside I found a ginormous bus waiting for me. This isn't just your average school bus of course, We're talking about St. Vocaloid Academy, the most high class exclusive school in Japan! How did such a average middle class girl like me get into such an exclusive school, lets just say it wasn't easy getting a scholarship! The bus was blue, with yellow music notes all over with a big white stripe across the middle spelling out Academy.

A man in a black suit grabbed my bag and led me to the bus. When I got on the bus, most of the seats were taken. Luckly, there was a vacant spot near the frount. A sat down in the leather chair and exhaled in relief. Starting today im a high school student! :D

_

_  
Chapter 1: Never trust a girl with green hair!

_

When we got to the academy their was a HUGE crowd around the dorm room list. I managed to force my way into the crowd. " Where am i, where am i, where am i?" (she tends to talk to herself quite often...) "Oh, there I am!" I pointed on the list where my name was, Room 397! Under my name there where 3 names, Kasane Teto, Hatsune Miku, and Megpoid Gumi. I really hope we will all be good friends!

After looking at the list i started heading towards my room."Wow, i never realized how beautiful the academy was till now!" i walked over to the dorm building. It was was a HUGE building and it was very colorful. i kept walking, looking around, in a daze.

''OWW'', a girl with green hair and goggles screamed."WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU FLAT CHESTED BICTH! She was on the ground gathering her papers. " oh my gosh, im soooooo sorry, let me help you!" I knelt down beside her and helped her gather her papers. All the papers were music sheets, with lots of guitar cords. "Do you play the guitar?" i asked. "Whats it to you?". She yanked the sheets out of my arms. "Len, here, NOW!" "Coming!" A boy with blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and azure/blue eyes came running towords me and the girl. "what's wrong Gumi?" he asked. He then turned to me "Oh, who's this?, The names Kagamine, Len Kagamine, you are?" My heart began to flutter, he is so cute! Its almost like im looking into a mirror. "K-Kagamine Rin" i stuttered. Gumi started getting angry..."Len...This thing ran into me!"she screamed demanding attention. Len exhaled "Sorry, she can be a little...you know..."he stated making the koo-koo motion. I giggled. "so now your on her side! What kind of boyfriend are you?" She gave me an exstremely snotty look and walked off. "Sorry, i gotta go, Wait up Gumi!" Len ran off and tryed to catch up. Gumi, Gumi, Gumi...i recognize the name, but from where?...Oh, well ill remember eventually...

When i finally found room 397, i unlocked the door and pushed it open. I gasped. The first thing i saw when i walked in was a FRICKIN 55" PLASMA SCREEN T.V.! There were four beds lined up along the wall, with the most beautiful sheets id ever seen. The wallpaper had multicolored stripes , and two walk in closets. There were two girls already there. I know im not suposed to judge someone on how they look but i could tell one of these girls were VERY girly! She had long blue(or is it green?) pig tails and big blue eyes. She chose the bed closest to the door, and decorated her space quite uniquely(is that a word?). The other girl had the bed next to the blue haired girl. She wad a very unique hairstyle, almost as if she had two drills on either side of her head. Her pink hair looked amazing with her slightly darker pink eyes. Her space was a mess, and she was rolling around on her bed laughing and reading a manga (kind of like when in k-on! when Ritsu was rolling on the bed reading manga while the others were trying to study). I put my stuff down on a bed next to the window and the balcony. The bed was white with orange polka dots!

Before I began to unpack i decided to go and introduce myself to my roommates. " Hi, My name is Rin Kagamine, your roommate, i hope we can be good friends!" The girl with blue pigtails stuck her hand out "hi, My names Miku Hatsune, and this is Teto Kasane" "Sup" The girl named Teto interrupted " We've been together since , it's nice to meet you. Justwhen i was about to talk back the door swung open, and there she was, Gumi. I finally remembered where I remembered her name from, the dorm room list...Shes my roommate!

Thats the end! Please review and don't flame! Thx ^_^


End file.
